I Want You Back
by 19chixrok95
Summary: Quinn and Logan have been dating for a while now after she broke up with Mark. What happens when he want to get her back and is determined to do whatever it takes to do so? QUOGAN fanfic Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**I WANT YOU BACK**

**Summary: Quinn and Logan have been dating for a while now after she broke up with Mark. What happens when he wants her back and his determined to do whatever it takes to do so? QUOGAN fanfic**

Whatever It Takes

Quinn and Logan finished thier walk and was on her way back to her dorm to talk and make out when Quinn spotted her ex boyfriend Mark Delfigilo walking towards them.

"Hey Quinn" Mark said

The couple stopped walking and turned to him. Logan was filled with rage. He hated Mark with everything he had. He hated that he made Quinn feel so bad about herself it almost drove her to suicide. Luckily Logan came and saw her to rescue her. There they just hit it off, they have been dating ever since. Anyway, Logan always wanted to get him back for what he did but Quinn had always stopped him saying it wasn't his fault, he didn't know what he had done, it was all her fault. But Logan didn't believe a lick of it he knew deep down inside that it was all of his fault that he would get him back one day.

"Umm, Hi" She responded

"Listen can we talk, alone" He said looking directly at Logan

"She doesn't want to talk to you" Logan said while taking Quinn with him back to her dorm. But Mark caught up and grabbed Quinn arm hard leaving her with bruises.

"Ow, quit it. Logan stop him" Logan grabbed onto the collar of Mark's shirt lifting him in to the air.

"Listen buddy I don't know who you _think_ you are but I'm gonna tell you. You are a no good dirty rotten son of a bitch two faced liar. And if you ever come after Quinn like that again, I'll tear you limp from limp and feed your bones to dogs, you understand me?"

"Limp from limp huh well would you try that with Dean Rivers standing right over there?" he said pointing

Logan turned around to see Dean Rivers walking towards the group. He turned back to Mark

"I'll tell Dean Rivers that I did it. So don't you ever pull that shit again you hear me? EVER!"

Then he put Mark down and he and Quinn started back to the dorm.

"Yeah well I'll get you back Quinn Pensky. I'll get you back whether you like it or not. I'll get you back whatever it takes. You hear me Logan? WHATEVER IT TAKES!"

**Author's Note: What do you think he meant by get you back?**

**Review people. Tell me what you think. You can e-mail me at baby_blue_ please please please review I need to know what you guys think of my writing. If yo ulike this one read my other story _I Want More_ read & review PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Logan, what do you think Mark meant by 'I'll get you back whatever it takes'?" Quinn asked

The couple was sitting in the lounge watching some dumb show about cows jumping over the moon

"Who knows, besides , that guy won't get one breath too close to you or he'll be answering to me" Logan laughed

"I know, it's just I can't get what he said out of my mind. It's just kind of stuck up there you know?"

"I know I can't get it out either, but I have something that will take your mind off of it." He said smirking

"Oh? And what, might I ask, is that?"

"I don't know maybe a little bit of this."

Logan took Quinn's hand in his then leaned so close to her that they were breathing the same air. He started whispering something to her.

"1.....2.....3.....4.....I declare a THUMB WAR!"

And with that the pair started their war.

"Hey no fair"

"You cheated"

"No way"

"Yeah you did"

"Ha I win" Quinn yelled

"Only because you cheated"

"I did not cheat"

"Okay you two break it up" said Zoey, one of Quinn's best friends and roomate

"What did they do this time" said Chase, Zoey's steady boyfriend

"Just a very deadly game of Thumb war" answered Zoey

"Hey you guys coming to lunch with us?" asked Chase

"Sure who's going to be there?"said Logan

"Um just me and Chase, and Lola and Michael." Zoey said, "So you up to it?"

"Sure, lets go" Quinn answered.

At lunch the groups conversation ceased when Mark came to their table.  
He stepped to the side that had the girls on it so that he was facing the guys.

"Hey Quinn, so can I talk to you?"

"Sure I'll be right back promise" she said to Logan

The look on Logan's face said "I don't care if you promise or not I still don't like that guy"

But he said nothing instead he suddenly became interested in his lunch. The table was silent.

Quinn's POV

_"Sure I'll be right back promise."_

"What?" Quinn asked Mark

"I just wanted to talk to you"

"Yeah I established that so talk" she said with an attitude

"Well we had something together and it was really special to me-"

"Save it. Why? Because I've heard it all before." Quinn said

"ooh, look who grew a backbone." said Mark

"I grew a little bit more than that" said Quinn

She put her middle finger facing the ground

"Can you hear this? Maybe I should turn it up" she said

She put her middle finger facing upward. Then started to walk away. But Mark stopped her again by hurting her. She looked at his hand then at his face, and he released her.

"If you wanted to talk you better do it now"

"Well I want you back"

"Well you can't have me back" she said matching his monotone

"I bet you thought that was funny" he said suddenly turning serious, "Do you think this is funny?"

He grabbed onto her throat pulling her close.

"I told you that I'd get you back, and that means in one way or another, whatever it takes right?"

"And I told you that you better not try that bull shit again didn't I?"

"ooh Logan have you come to save your little girlfriend?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**INFIRMARY **

"Nurse Adele!?" yelled Lola

"Here lay her down on the bed" said Zoey

The girls lifting Quinn up and put her on the bed.

"Why am I here? I said that I'm fine" Quinn said

"Nurse Adele?! because we said so now stop trying to get up" said Lola

Nure Adele finnaly came into her office.

"Oh hello girls- OH MY! Quinn! what happened to you?"

"You see...what happened was that...um..." Quinn looked at Zoey and Lola for help

"You see Quinn was um....running this afternoon and she ran right into a pole." Zoey offered

"Yup that is exactly what happened." Quinn said

"O-Okay then um.. let me get you all cleaned up okay?" Nurse Adele sounded as if she didn't believe the three girls but said nothing

It took Nurse Adele a good 10 minutes to stop the blood flow and get it cleaned up. Afterward the girls decided that they should go back to their dorm room.

"Quinn? You okay? you look a little down." Lola asked

"Yeah I'm fine. I guess. I mean I just can't get what Mark said out of my head, he said that he wanted me back. But when he told me I just couldn't find the words to tell him that, that-

"That you don't like him anymore...."Zoey said

"Or that you like him it's just that you are now going out with Logan?" Lola finished for her.

"Well of course it's..well then again-" Quinn was cut off by a knocking on the door.

Zoey went to go and answer it. At the door was none other than Logan. He went right into the room without even greeting the other girls.

"Hey Quinn, how you feeling?"

"Fine" she answered coldly " I was actually was just going to get a smoothie in the lounge." she got up starting at the door

"Cool, I'll go with you" Logan got up and followwed her to the door

"Alone" she said "I think you should go now."

"Are you sure you don't just want me to-"

"No, just leave, now." she said

"O-Okay, um, I guess I'll see you later then." He reached in to give her a kiss, but she pulled away. Logan looked as if he had just been punched in the stomach.

After Logan left the girls sat in uncomfortable silence.

"So Quinn what was that?" Lola asked

"I don't know. It was kind of like I just snapped that's all" Quinn said

There was a knock on the door. This time Lola went to answer it. Standing at the door was Mark.

Quinn backed up to the far wall of the room

"Relax Quinn. I just came to talk. Really this time." Mark really did look apolegetic.

"Quinn we'll be righ outside, if you need backup just give us a yell." said Zoey

"I don't trust this guy" Lola murmurred to Zoey

"Neither do I just go with it"

"What?" Quinn asked Mark

"Listen, I know we don't get along well but that doesn't mean that every time I even get close to you, you have to sic your little boyfriend on me. What do you see in that guy anyway?"

Quinn thought about this for a moment before answering. She really didn't need to think about it. It kind of just came from the heart.

"Logan makes me the happiest girl in the world. Because with me Logan is a whole new guy. He isn't the jerk people make him out to be. He is the kindest, sweetest, most thoughtful person in the whole world." Quinn said satisfied

Mark smirked. "You know the only reason you're with him is to make me jealous, so you can stop now because it's not working."

"Well Mark I'm sorry if you're jealous because I'm not tyring at all. Me and Logan are happy together unlike what it was with you and me."

"So you're not going to leave him for me?" Mark asked

"Of course not" Quinn answered

"Well then I'm sorry to hear that Quinn becasue that means both of you are going to get hurt, because when Mark DelFigilo gets hurt, everyone gets hurt so be careful Quinn. Oh and don't forget to tell your little boyfriend the news, 'cause it can happen anytime. Don't tell anyone because that could put your life in a little bit more danger than it is right NOW!" Mark chuckled when Quinn jumped "See ya" Then Mark exited the room still laughing

"Oh My Gawd what happened in here?" Zoey asked

Quinn thought about telling what Mark said but thought better of it not wanting to put her or Logans life in danger

"Um.......nothing" she answered nervously

_I've got to meet with Logan_ she thought

She got her cell phone and texted Logan

**Meet me beach in 10?**

She waited patiently for a reply. Hoping he wasn't mad about what she did earlier

**_5 y?_**

She smiled so he wasn't mad at her

**need 2 tlk**

he replied instantly

**_break ^ ?_**

she laughed

**no**

**_promise?_**

she smiled then replied

**promise**

**Author's note: Okay since today is New Year's eve and school starts again on the 5th don't expect anything from today until the 2nd don't know what I'm doing yet HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE don't forget to review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Quinn got to the beach she saw Logan laying down with his eyes closed so she decided to sneak up on him. She walked up to over and stood over top of him then she stooped down like she was going to do a push up making sure not to touch him. Then she screamed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Logan yelled, "What happened?"

Quinn laughed and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"So uh we need to talk" She said

"Yeah but first I want to know what happened earlier. Did I do something to upset you or what?"

Quinn rolled over so that she was laying down beside him and closed her eyes, just thinking.

"Oh that. Um.... I don't really know. It's just like I wanted to be mad at you for hitting me even though it was an accident. But then again I wanted to thank you for saving me, again." She put an emphasis on _again_. "And I guess the anger just took over me and I took it out on you."

She opened her eyes. he felt relieved to get that one thing off of her chest but there was still the whole Mark thing.

"Okay that makes a little sense. But I don't mind saving your life. It's actually kind of fun." he laughed, "But I have a feeling that's not what we have to talk about." he suddenly became serious

Quinn sat upright tears forming in her eyes.

Logan sat upright too.

"Quinn what's wrong? Don't cry, I can't stand to see you cry like that, and you know it."

"Okay, you knwo how Mark said he was he was going to get me back right? Well today a little after you left my dorm he came and-"

"Wait what! You let that basturd in your dorm room. What the hell is your problem? He could have hurt you. He could have cut you. He could have killed you!" Logan yelled

"No no no no no no no no no he didn't touch me at all I swear." Quinn said trying to calm him down " He just said something that really disturbed me. He said that I was only with you to make him jealous and then he asked if I would ever leave you for him and when I said no he said that we were going to get hurt and that if we tell anyone it could put our lives in danger." Now the tears were really flowing Quinn put her head on Logans chest and cried. "I don't want to see you get hurt Logan, I just can't" she sobbed

"I know, I know, but no one is geting hurt okay? No one."

"You promise?" she said through tears

Logan hsitated he didn't want anything to happen to her but that didn't mean that nothing would.

"Yes"

"I want to hear you say it Logan. romise me nothing will happen, okay?"

"Yes, I promise that nothing will happen to you Quinn." Logan said holding back tears

"You too right? Nothing's going to happen to you either right?"

"Right. Nothing. I promise nothing will happen to either of us."

The couple stayed in that same spot on the beach until about 10:45 which was the time they had to go back because of curfew.

**Author's Note: Okay this was supposed to be the sad chapter. Sorry if you shed any tears. Give me some ideas people. Will update this week. review. e-mail me baby_blue_ **


End file.
